


Lilo 01

by liliumpumilum (orphan_account)



Series: Mini Fics [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/liliumpumilum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Por favor no republiquen mis historias en otros sitios :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lilo 01

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor no republiquen mis historias en otros sitios :)

Liam se sorprendió un poco cuando sonó el timbre porque no esperaba la llegada de Louis por al menos una hora. Es decir, sí, habían acordado encontrarse en apenas quince minutos, pero todos sabían que Louis tenía una manía de llegar tarde.

Se echó encima una remera limpia y se asomó por la mirilla de la puerta. Louis estaba ahí parado, jugando con sus dedos, con una tonta sonrisa pintada en los labios.

“ _Hey_ ” dijo Liam fingiendo desinterés al abrirle y dejarlo pasar.

 _“¡Hola!”_ respondió Louis y se hizo paso adentro de la casa. En seguida fue hacia el sillón y se desplomó sobre él torpemente. Liam lo miraba un poco atontado desde la puerta.

 _“No pensé que estarías tan contento de ir al cine”_ comentó, porque a Louis no se le borraba la sonrisa de los labios.

Y entonces vio esos gestos que ya conocía de memoria, y entendió mejor el por qué de esa alegría, adivinó las disculpas que estaban a punto de ser pronunciadas.

 _“Acerca de eso…”_ comenzó Louis.

Liam puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó bruscamente en el sillón al lado de Lou, para oír, otra vez, las mismas excusas. Que Harry siempre estaba ocupado, que sabía que si no salía con él esa noche entonces no lo vería hasta que empiece la gira, que hacía casi tres semanas que no lo veía, que podrían ir al cine otra noche, si querían.

Pero Liam conocía esa historia a la perfección. Conocía las excusas, y también las disculpas, y sabía que después de una salida con Harry, él le prometería que se verían pronto otra vez, y Louis siempre pospondría los planes con Liam esperando ese otro llamado que Harry le súper juró que haría.

No, no verían esa película al menos hasta que esté en dvd y la alquilaran algún día lluvioso.

 _“Es que no lo entiendo”_ protestó Liam. _“Harry siempre está con sus amigos y cada vez que tiene un tiempo libre, siempre, siempre, tiene que hablarte a ti.”_

Louis se rió, orgulloso de sí mismo.

 _“¿Te pone celoso_?” bromeó.

 _“¡Claro que sí!”_ respondió exasperado. “ _No me parece justo…”_

Louis lo miró, un poco confundido, esperando, seguramente, una broma que siguiera a lo que Liam acababa de decirle.

 _“¿Quieres venir con nosotros?”_ preguntó después de un rato, al ver que Liam no parecía estar bromeando, _“Si tanto quieres ver a Harry…”_

 _“¿Qué?”_ preguntó Liam exasperado, y las palabras que salieron de su boca fueron impulsadas más por hartazgo que por decisión propia, _“No estoy celoso de ti, estoy…”_

 _Estoy celoso de él_.

Mierda, había estado a punto de decirlo.

¿Y por qué Louis lo miraba como si se lo hubiese dicho?

“ _Oh_ ” balbuceó un poco apenado. Se despeinó un poco el jopo, mientras encontraba de vuelta las palabras que decir. _“Puedo quedarme, podemos ir al cine…”_

 _“No, no”_ dijo Liam. Sentía el ardor en las mejillas, adivinaba el color rojo que le decoraba el rostro, y realmente quería callarse la boca, porque sabía que esa escena podría pasar por otra cosa si _tan sólo_ se callaba, por una vez. Pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, y ya no supo cómo guardarlas de vuelta. “ _No, porque quieres estar con Harry, ve con él, no quiero que te quedes conmigo por lástima.”_

 _“Pero yo quiero quedarme_ ” le explicó Louis, y por algún motivo él también tenía las mejillas coloradas.

 _“¿No lo entiendes?_ ” estalló Liam de una vez por todas, y el recuerdo abrumador de cada vez que Louis le había puesto la piel de gallina con una simple caricia se fundió en su mente con un coraje que no supo de donde salió, y con algo de enojo y decepción que le temblaba en el pecho, _“¿No entiendes lo que te digo? Me gustas Louis.”_ Ahora sí agachó la cabeza. “ _Ve con Harry_ ” le pidió.

 _“¿No entiendes lo que yo digo?”_ respondió Louis. Su voz temblaba, y eso era lo más que Liam podía saber con la mirada fija en el suelo. No tenía idea del ruego en su mirada, ni del movimiento inquieto de sus manos en su regazo. _“Quiero quedarme”_

Hubo silencio en la habitación por un rato. Un silencio tibio que envolvió a Liam mientras intentaba descifrar que era lo que Louis había querido decir. “ _Lo extraño, pero como amigo”_ respondió a la pregunta nunca hecha por Liam, y a él el globo en el pecho se le desinfló y salió flotando por los aires. Se sentía más cómodo ahora, más liviano. “ _Y me gustaría salir contigo hoy, al cine_ ” concluyó.

Liam levantó la mirada, procurando preguntarle con ella todo lo que no se animaba a decir: _Pero tú me gustas, Louis, ¿entiendes eso? ¿por qué quieres quedarte? ¿te gusto también?_

Y la mirada azulada de Louis le respondió en silencio que lo entendía a la perfección, y que, _por favor, no me hagas responder eso ahora._ Y ya sin decir más, se terminaron de preparar y partieron al cine, caminando un poco más cerca que de costumbre, sonriendo más pícaramente, y mirándose con timidez de vez en cuando, murmurándose promesas y disculpas que no sabían aún poner en palabras.


End file.
